It's called 'Possessiveness'
by Minatsuchan
Summary: The unbreakable bond, and the love that continuously bloom. What will be the penalty if one of them loses the game? What will be the winners penalty? Who will win? Nike? Or perhaps Livi? Is the penalty a blessing or a curse? Let's find out how Nike and Livi play this game as one of them lose and one of them will win. (Sorry very BAD at summaries, please click here and R&R :))


**Hello! Mina-chi-desu! It's very very nice to meet you all! Here is my fanfic for one of my favorite anime, Soredemo Sakai wa Utsukushii . It was captivating, I love the anime so much! Well then hope my story is not that bad. Dewa minna-sama, o Tanoshimi kudasai ne?**

**Overall I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Let's play a friendly game shall we?**

* * *

It was quite a sunny and normal day in the sunny palace. Quiet and peaceful...

"Nike! Where are you?!" But a tired and furious voice was heard within the palace. And currently, he was searching for his dearly wife who he didn't saw for the entire day. Getting anxious from his seat, he stormed out of his office then stormed inside their room.

But sad to say, he didn't spot his wife inside. Usually she was in _their _room waiting for him to finish his work. But today is quite a questioning day if you ask Livi.

"Damn, where did that women wandered off to again?" Tired, frowning, and finally irritated. His been touring off his own castle for like 1 hour! He can feel his legs and feet getting numb because of walking all over the palace, not to mention how _big _and _wide _the sunny palace is.

As he passes through every room of the palace he encountered Neil walking by with papers in his hands.

"Ah, your majesty! Why are you in here if I may ask? Your majesty is supposed to be in the working room," Lectured was heard from Neil. But his lecturing is in a wrong timing since the Livius king is somehow in a bad mood. Not to mention the angry and irritated aura spreading.

"Neil, can I ask where Nike is?" calmly he asked. Neil just shrugged.

"I'm really sorry your majesty but me myself have not seen Nike-sama for the entire day. But she could possibly be at the park garden." And as a thought came into his mind. He quickly ran off then excused himself and told Neil to do the paper works for him. While he headed for the garden where Nike used to waste all of her time staring at the wonderful and colorful flowers.

It took minutes for him to reach his destination.

"Nike! Are you here?" He yelled since there's no people around so he can yell all he wants without getting some other people's attention.

"Livi?" A slight of questioning hummed was heard from his left side, so without wasting time any farther, he ran hurriedly at the left direction and without farther view from his position he spotted his wife laying down in the bed of roses.

"Nike!...Haa...So you're here after all, mataku, I've been looking all over for you!" He lectured but not that angry lectured. Somehow he can't yell at Nike at a time where she can show her soft side laying down on the roses.

"What? You miss me already?" *Snap* From that joke, Livi turned into a chibi formed then showed an irritated and impatient face and spread out a deadly aura.

"Y~es, I missed you...So can I request that if you're going to a place that is quite far from the palace can you _please _remind me?" A twitching smile was curved onto his lips. Nike just sweat dropped then nodded and apologized.

"S-sorry, I saw that you're very busy so I can't enter the room and disturb you can I? Besides you pulled another all night last night so you must be very tired, and you're too over protective so I can't have your permission since you'll come with me and live your work all filed up again." Livi just sighted while Nike tilt her head on the side.

"Even so, walk in the working room and tell me, I won't go with you unless you tell me to. And besides my work will also file up with me looking all over the house just to find you, what if something happened to you?" Nike flinched, Livi has never showed this kind of soft side before. But as she look at those dark amethyst eyes, she can feel how worried Livi was.

"Sorry, I won't do it again. Promise." She raised her right hand. He just smiled then stood up and offered his hands to help Nike stoop up from the roses.

"Anyway, let's head back. Neil might show his demon side if we stay here for too long," Nike chuckled and agreed on.

As they walk back at the castle, a thought came in to livi's mind.

"Hey, Nike?" He hummed as they stopped on walking and Nike looked at him with a questioning face. Wondering why he called out for her.

"How about we play a game once we get back? And as I finish my work?" He asked as Nike's left eye brow raised.

"A game?" She asked once again.

"Yes," He smiled mischievously while Nike felt a nerves went down her spine.

"E-eh? What about your work?" She shimmered since she thought that Livi has a stupid plan and a dangerous one perhaps.

"I'll finish it before afternoon, besides I finished some works last night. Hmm...I could say that that's the reason why I pulled an all nighter last night. Just to finish half of my work." He look ahead as they continued on walking.

"What kind of game?" She asked almost in whispering.

Livi just smirked then replied, "You'll find out soon enough lovely wife. And oh, there's a penalty if I or you lose." She just gulped and once they reached the sunny palace, Livi bid goodbye for now as Nike head back to their room.

_"What are we playing? A chess game? Tag? or maybe..." _A lewd thought came into her mind, well it's only natural to think of that since their husband and wife and Livi is already a grown up compare to herself.

"NO. NO GEEZ WHY AM I THINKING THIS KIND OF STUFFS?! WOULDN'T IT MAKE ME THE PERVERT ONE?!" She slammed her head onto the wall as a blood dripped down from her forehead (XDD THAT NOSTALGIC ISN'T IT?!).

"N-N-Nike-sama are you alright?! T-there's a blood on your forehead!" A voice suddenly squealed out that made Nike jump from her place and as she look at where the voice was coming from, it was Ranra!

"N-no, I'm fine. Ahahaha.." She laughed awkwardly as she excuse herself from the maid then headed towards their room.

And wasting the beautiful day on their room, Nike just lay in her bed and quickly thought of what game will they be playing.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT GAME ANYWAY?!"

"Hekka, erm...It looks like you in a very good mood today," Neil formally spoke as Livi stopped on arranging the papers and stared at Neil.

"Really?" He spoke like he doesn't believe it. Well, he knew that right from the start, he just can't wait to let the game begins.

"My mood just swings off, don't let t bother you Neil," As he nodded, and turned to exit the studying room, Livi grinned mischievously as the door shuts close.

"Tanoshimidaze...O Boku no Nike-hime,"

**-End of part 1-**

* * *

**Gomene Minna-sama, part 2 will be up soon. So what do you think about the story? Please rate and review ne? Thank you so much! ^-^**


End file.
